User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author - episode 12 End of the beginning
Hello and welcome to a special edition of author analysis Never has there been a truer title than the one for episode 12 – End of the beginning You know what? This episode is the most important to date so I will not describe what's going on as usual, I'll give my impressions and questions that came up instead. So here goes! WARNING! THIS BLOG CONTAINS REALLY ENORMOUS SPOILER, YOU’VE BEEN WARNED! This episode changes so many things. I have much to cover. Let's start with Ozpin, hope everyone noticed at the end that the queen was speaking to him. He's not dead but captured. Cinder is sooo dead it's not even funny. No, not in her (Almost) fight with Ruby but there will be a reckoning down the line and she will die by the most unlikely of hands. Whatever happened to Mercury and Emerald? Well there it is, we now know who died. I expected one of the adults but we got Pyrrha instead. First Penny, now Pyrrha. Do not get attached to anyone whose name starts with P. And me who loved both! It's clear to me now that the queen has trained Cinder. It's the only way she could use the grimm the way she did, She clearly talked to the dragon and he listened, sort of. I even suspect the death of Roman was Cinder's doing. Finally! Ruby's silver eyes come into play. This revelation opens up so many opportunity. I expected the breakup of RWBY. Just not so soon. Why? Because each of them has a unifying role to play. Blake will unify the Faunus, Blake and Weiss will finally settle the divide between the Faunus and the humans. Yang will unify the underworld. Ruby will unify the remaining remnant of the kingdoms after their fall. But first they need to grow and become leaders in their own right. I'm happy to see Jaune, Ren and Nora teaming up with Ruby. Maybe Ren and Nora will become relevant now. Qrow is starting to look like a bastard in my eyes. He intentionally told Ruby where Cinder is going, knowing she would follow. The after-credit scene confirms it. Hooray! Character development for Yang! Speaking of which, Blake and Yang will become lovers. Blake still hasn’t learned her lesson! She is so used to going at it alone that as soon as she hits a setback, she reverts to her old ways. The Queen, I pretty much have her past mapped out with all the clues we received. (Go back and listen to everything Ozpin said.) I also know where she is, what's her motivation and her goal. Wish I knew her name. Expect a speculation blog on her very soon. As the title said, the beginning is over. Now we get into the complications with volume 4,5 and 6. So expect things to go worst before it gets better. Well That's it! What did you think of the episode? Tell me in the comment section. Category:Blog posts